Truth About Alice
by Miss poetry
Summary: Alice is the key to breaking the new curse.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction the Truth About Alice

NOTE to reader this is my version of season seven, some of the characters do not exits in this version, that includes Tiana's story (all the characters), the wish realm characters and Lucy. Mother Gothel is death. Rogers is Killian and Tilly is Rumbelle's daughter.

Part I

Weaver was running chasing after Tilly his best informant, she was his eyes and ears on the streets of Hyperion Heights, sure the girl was a bit insane but she was harmless. He was angry at Rogers for claiming he didn't care about the girl, of course he cared after all he had taken her off the streets. He wanted so badly to believe her but he knew she was mentally unstable. He felt guilty for giving her the marmalade sandwich with the medication that she claimed fogged up her mind and made her small, but he also knew that the doctors knew best, Dr. Hopper had prescribed those pills. Weaver continued to run after her, he made his way through a dark alley. He kept recalling his conversation with Victoria Belfrey something about it felt weird, it was like she was terrified of something Tilly knew or did. Weaver continued to run, he finally realized this was where he first encounter Tilly. He knew exactly where she was going so he quickly made his way to the bridge, to that horrible troll statue that was under the overpass. He knew about the opening behind it, it was Tilly's secret hideaway.

He often felt like she could have been his daughter had he ever married. Weaver spoke to her in a sweet and gentle voice he reserved only for her.

Weaver: Tilly, I know you're here, please I only want to help you.

Tilly was on the floor crying.

Tilly: I'm sorry… I failed... I was supposed to wake you up….

He was confused at her words.

Weaver: Hey, don't worry I'm awake.

Tilly got up and started pacing around and talking to herself.

Tilly: NO, I need more time… the cup…

She walked over to the dresser and took out a chipped teacup and showed it to him. She held in her hand like its was the most precious thing and then handed it to Weaver.

Weaver held it in his hand and attempted not to laugh. Yet the item seem vaguely familiar.

Weaver: Is this what has you upset I'll buy you a new set.

Tilly: NO, you have to remember… I can't… please…it's all becoming foggy… I'm getting small again… papa…

Weaver couldn't help but smiled at her calling him papa.

Weaver: Tilly, everything is going to be okay.

Tilly was crying, bawling like a child.

Tilly: The name… why can't I remember the name… he...you told me…Rupert…no.. RUMPELSTILTSKIN!

Weaver upon hearing that name was lost in memory…

Gideon and Alice ran into the cottage that Rumpelstiltskin and Belle had made at the edge of the realms. They were both adults but sad to see their mother was dying of old age while their father was youthful as always.

Alice: Mama, please we need more time let papa heal you….

Alice and Gideon were both crying.

Belle smiled and weakly utter a few words.

Belle: I'm sorry my darling, it's my time… help your papa find a way back to me.

They nodded their heads in agreement. Rumpelstiltskin held Belle in his arms and gently kissed her one more time and then she died in his arms. They were all sad to see her go, it was unfair or at least they thought it was. Rumpelstiltskin lets go of her body and laid her gently on the couch. They were surprised to see her body covered in light then she returned to young woman Rumpelstiltskin had met.

Rumpelstiltskin passed his hand over her body and smiled, he looked at them.

Rumpelstiltskin: The sleeping curse.

They all gathered around her and kissed her but nothing happened.

Gideon: I don't understand, why didn't it work.

Alice took the scroll that Belle had in her hand the one the said how Rumpelstiltskin could get rid of the curse. It had changed.

Gideon took the scroll from Alice's hand.

Gideon: How do we read this gibberish?

Rumpelstiltskin laughed.

Rumpelstiltskin: Fairy language….

Alice took the scroll back.

Alice: What would you do without me. It says that only the true guardian can turn darkness into light and only then can the curse be broken and reunite the previous wielder with his true love and together they can share one single mortal life.

Gideon looked at her angrily.

Gideon: So basically we are screwed.

Alice: This is not the time for your negativity. Papa, any idea…

Rumpelstiltskin looked sadly at both of them.

Rumpelstiltskin: No, but I'll never stop fighting for her.

He waved his hand and placed a protection spell around that beautiful cottage that he had built with her.

Gideon: Papa, let us help you.

Rumpelstiltskin: You two have lives to live… I can't burden you. Gideon what about yours studies to become a scholar…

Gideon: I didn't get to tell her… I finished the courses… you are looking at the newest scholar. I'm sure the university will hold my teaching spot for a while.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at Alice. She laughed and hugged him.

Alice: I'm not going to miss out on an adventure. Do you remember when I was eight and jumped into that portal to Wonderland, mama was furious and you told her it was part of being a member of this family to seek adventure.

Rumpelstiltskin was touched to see his children care so much about him.

Rumpelstiltskin: Thank you… I don't know what to say…

Alice was looking pensive.

Alice: Papa, do you still have the sorcerer's hat?

Rumpelstiltskin curiously looked at her.

Rumpelstiltskin: Yes but the darkness can't be taken away unless someone else take it.

Alice: Gideon and I can share the power and you can wake up mama.

Rumpelstiltskin: No, I took the power to save your brother Baelfire, I will not condemn you two. We will find a way.

Gideon: We could start at the Enchanted Forest, maybe visit our nephew, Henry.

Rumpelstiltskin: Now you're talking.

Rumpelstiltskin opened a portal and they all jumped to the Enchanted Forest in the hope of finding a way to wake up Belle.

Weaver woke up and looked at Tilly or rather Alice his daughter. She was so beautiful she looked so much like his beloved Belle. He embraces her and held her in his arms.

Tilly had gone back to her crazy self.

Tilly: Feed the madness it feeds on you. Feed the madness it feeds on you…

Weaver: Everything is going to be fine.

Tilly broke away from his embrace.

Tilly: Just don't hold me like that, You're not my type.

Weaver: I'm sorry…I didn't believe you.

Tilly looked confused at him.

Tilly: Believe me what?

Weaver: I don't have time to explain. I need to find Gideon.

Tilly: And they say I'm mad… who the hell is Gideon?

Weaver: Do me a favor and don't drink the pills… they…

Tilly: What? I need those pills. Weaver you are not making any sense.

Weaver: I'm sorry, I would take you with me but… never mind.

He waved his hand and Tilly fell asleep. He gently laid her on the bed and wrote her a note telling her not to drink the pills and he would explain things. He knew this was the only place she would be safe. He knew he would need all the help he could get so he left Roni a little gift, a picture of her and Henry. He needed her awake so together they could restore order. He had to find his son Gideon.

Part II

Roni was in her bar as usual, serving drinks. She was lost in thought reminiscing about the past in a time when life was simpler. She was thinking about her sister Kelly and her niece Margot, she was angry at how that ended. Her thoughts were interrupted Henry who looked annoyed. She smiled at him, something about him seemed familiar.

Roni: Can I get you anything?

Henry: Can you tell me where I am? My car just broke down…

Roni smiled at him

Roni: Welcome to Hyperion Heights. Name is Roni, you look like you could use a drink. It's on the house.

Henry: Thank you, my name is Henry.

Roni was taken by his name, that was her father's name, the name she has chosen for the baby she almost adopted. She placed a drink in front of him, it was her lasted creation, the poison apple.

Roni: Tell me what do you think about my new drink?

Henry take a sip of it.

Henry: Not bad, cinnamon?

The thought of cinnamon made him sad because of his mother Emma; she loved hot chocolate with cinnamon. She had died in New York last year.

Henry: You wouldn't know where can I find a mechanic at this hour?

Roni: The only auto repair around here belongs to Victoria Belfrey, and trust me you don't want to go there, she charges an arm and leg.

Henry: I don't care, that car means the world to me… it belonged… never mind.

Roni: Look you won't get the car fix tonight, I suggest you get some rest.

Henry: Know any hotels?

Roni laughed.

Roni: May I suggest your car.

Henry was trying not to laugh, Roni reminded him of Emma's witty sassiness. He laughed at her.

Henry: Let me guess this Victoria Belfrey owns the only hotel in town.

Roni: Truth be told she owns the town. Well except my bar, she has been trying to get her claws on it.

They were both surprised to hear a voice behind the counter, it was Violet.

Violet: You can stay with me, my couch may have a few springs but at least you won't have to sell your soul to Victoria Belfrey.

Roni: I thought you were gone?

Violet: I changed my mind… Do you need me to closed.

Roni: No, I'll be fine.

Violet: I'm Violet by the way but everyone calls me Vi.

Henry smiled at her.

Henry: I'm Henry, I'll take you on your offer.

Henry had no real experience with women his love life was non existent but looking at Violet his heart fluttered he felt like a teenager. He allowed himself to be lead by the beautiful woman. She lead him to a crappy apartment but he didn't mind if it meant getting to know her. She handed him a pillow and few blankets. Once he was asleep he dreamt for the first time; he dreamt of love, he dreamt of waltzing with her on a ball someplace where time didn't exist.

In the morning Henry woke up with the taste of her lips. Violet had been up for hours working at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack taking in the delivery along side her friend Jacinda. She liked Jacinda but the baggage that accompanied her was bigger than Hyperion Heights. She would allow her stepmother Victoria Belfrey to walk all over her. Violet never understood why Jacinda let Victoria control her after all she had turned eighteen a few months ago. Although Jacinda was several years younger, they were good friends the girl had a kind heart.

Jacinda: Victoria claimed a stranger arrived yesterday and stop at Roni's. She claims that will put a smile on that cougar's face. He's probably in her arms.

Jacinda laughed at her comment. Violet rolled her eyes angrily, she hated how everyone called Roni a cougar. Roni was perhaps the one person that was not brainwashed by Victoria Belfrey.

Violet: Don't…

Jacinda: I'm sorry it's just the town…

Violet: I know what the town thinks, besides he didn't stay with her.

Jacinda: How do you know?

Violet: He stayed with me.

Jacinda looks shocked with a wicked smile.

Jacinda: Do tell…

Violet: Not like that, his car broke down and he slept on my couch.

Jacinda laughed.

Jacinda: You'll probably be his knight in shining armor fix his car, let him stay with you fall in love and then he'll leave. Please promise you'll break the mold let him fix his own car…I don't want you to get hurt…

Violet smiled this was why she loved Jacinda because she cared about her.

Violet: Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.

Jacinda: I thought you were leaving to Maine in search of Storybooke.

Violet: I couldn't bring myself to…

Jacinda: Vi, it's just a book, those stories are not real. We looked everywhere and it doesn't exist.

Violet: Maybe you're right.

They finished taking in the delivery and Violet returned to her apartment to find Henry had clean her a apartment and made her lunch.

She opened the door and found Henry waiting for her.

Henry: I couldn't leave without thanking you…

She sensed he was nervous around her. She remembered a diary she had found many years ago about a Camelot girl who fell in love with a stranger from the real world. She couldn't remembered the names of the characters except that they had travel to Storybooke, Maine. Unfortunately her father had burn it on a fit.

She proceed to enter the apartment and smiled at him.

Violet: Is there room for one more at the table.

They proceed to have lunch and she does the one thing she had promised not do, fix his car and fall in love with him. She discovered he was a writer and that intrigued her.

Part III

Victoria Belfrey was yelling at Ivy her daughter and assistant.

Victoria: What have I told you about my appointments always check with me. Detective Rogers is sticking his nose where it doesn't belong.

Ivy: I thought…

Victoria: I don't pay you to think, now and fetch me my coffee.

Ivy hurried away off to get her coffee. Victoria walked into her office only to find Detective Weaver sitting in her chair.

Victoria: Breaking and entering is crime even if you are a detective. Do you have a search warrant?

Weaver laughed.

Weaver: Breaking and entering? Your assistant let me in.

Victoria: She'll be dealt with, now get out.

Weaver had been friends with Victoria in Hyperion Heights and in the Enchanted Forest. It was Rumpelstiltskin who had help Killian saved Rapunzel from Gothel. He had stripped Gothel of her magic and that lead her to her death.

Weaver: Please, hear me out, I'm looking for someone.

Victoria looked annoyingly at him.

Victoria: Well you are a detective, check the police database.

Weaver: This case requires a different approach.

Victoria: And I can help you how or better yet why would I?

Weaver: I could tell you we have all been curse by your sixteen year old daughter Drizella.

Victoria laughed pretending not to know what he was talking about.

Victoria: Really, that's what you're going with? May I suggest Dr. Hopper.

Weaver: Cut the crap dearie, I know you are just playing your part. You will regret it if you don't help me.

She looked into his eyes and knew he followed up on his threat.

Victoria: What do you want?

Weaver: Gideon.

Victoria looked at him sadly.

Victoria: The heroes always keep the best parts to themselves.

She pulled out the resurrection amulet and gave it to him.

Weaver: This is supposed to help how?

Victoria: When Drizella attempt to resurrect Gothel... a life for a life... Regina sacrificed Gideon to save Henry. You don't remember because a dream catcher took that memory away.

Weaver was on the verge of tears.

Weaver: NO! WHY? How could they?

He took the amulet from her hand and holds it close to his heart.

Victoria: Henry is the author and they need him. Gideon isn't dead you know, at least not yet. I assume they have a plan to save him.

Weaver waved his hand and disappeared taking the amulet with him. He was angry at the so call heroes who had no problem sacrificing his son. He needed the strength to save his family. He couldn't go rogue and derailed back to the monster not after living such sweetness with his beloved Belle. He needed her, so he took a crimson crown and went deep into his thoughts in the hope of finding peace.

In the dream world:

Rumpelstiltskin was back in that cottage in the edge of realms. He spotted Belle, the beautiful youthful woman he fell in love with.

Rumpelstiltskin: Is this real?

Belle: Does it matter?

Rumpelstiltskin: I need you, please... it's our Gideon. Regina... sacrificed...

Belle: You can save him, you'll figure it out. You don't need me, I'm always with you...

Rumpelstiltskin: Please give me the strength necessary to avenge my family...

Belle: Avenge? Don't you mean saved.

Rumpelstiltskin: Aren't they both the same?

Belle: No, because a hero doesn't hurt others... a hero looks beyond his own desires.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at her.

Rumpelstiltskin: Always so sweet, so forgiving.

Belle: You can be too... you can rise above and find your way back to me one more time. I never told enough times how much I loved you.

She kissed him and then the dream dissipates; he woke up with the taste of her lips.

Weaver to Belle: Thank you.

He knew what he must do, he would save Gideon. He would prove to the so call heroes that he was better than them. He went back to where he left Tilly hoping that she was awake and the medication effects had worn off.

He walked in only to find the place empty. He rushed out in search of her after all the medication made her forget. He was heading back to the station when he collided against Rogers. He never liked the guy now he understood why. He had allowed Regina to sacrifice Gideon.

Rogers: We need go talk.

Weaver: Not now Rogers.

Rogers pulled him by the arm.

Rogers: I found evidence that Eloise Gardener did exist. My question is why are you protecting her kidnapper possibly killer?

Weaver: Drop it, you don't know what you're getting yourself into.

Rogers: You didn't answer my question.

Weaver: I don't have time for you I have to find Alice.

Rogers: Who's Alice? Is someone else missing?

Weaver: Never mind.

Rogers: We are not done, here...

He walked away but not before hearing Rogers' threats. He couldn't help but laugh to himself, even in this world the pirate was annoying. Weaver remembered a park where Tilly used to hangout before he picked her off the streets. He had already lost his son; he needed his daughter she was the embodiment of both Belle and him. Alice was smart and full of hope like Belle, but also crafty like him.

He made his way to park only to find her sitting on a swing; he was unsure if he would find Tilly the disturbed young woman or Alice his daughter. He walked up to her.

Weaver: Tilly?

Tilly: So, it didn't work? I'm sorry I failed…

Weaver seemed confused at her reaction; she seemed cautious around him not giving anything up. He was nervous wondering if she was awake.

Weaver: Alice?

She ran into his arms and hugged him.

Tilly: Papa, I've missed you so much. I'm sorry… I didn't wake you up sooner…

Weaver: It's okay… I'm sorry… I couldn't protect you or Gideon…

He took out the resurrection amulet and showed it to her. She could see the anger in his eyes.

Tilly: Where did you get it?

Weaver was angry.

Weaver: Victoria, along with the truth, the heroes sacrificed him to save Henry.

Tilly took his face in her hands.

Tilly: Papa, it's not what you think. Gideon made his choice…I'm sorry we took the memory from you… we fear you would…

She took out a dream catcher and gave it to him. Weaver took the dream catcher and saw the holes in his memory. Gideon had sacrificed himself so Henry could live.

Weaver: We have to save your brother.

Tilly: Yes, but we need Regina awake. Luckily I have this.

She took out a small vile containing a remembering potion. They both left to Weaver's apartment to come up with a plan.

Part IV

Regina opened the safe to deposit the money. She was surprised to find a picture; she had never been one for rekindling. The few photos of Kelly and Margot she had, were stored in the attic. She picked up the picture in her hand and looked at it; she was shocked to find herself in some place called Storybooke, Maine with a young boy who seemed so familiar yet he was a stranger.

She placed the picture in her purse. She thought it was probably her sister Kelly who put it in there. Although Kelly lived in San Francisco she would come to Hyperion Heights once in a while after all she still owned part of Roni's bar. Roni was tempted to get on the phone and yell at Kelly but then again she would not give her sister the satisfaction. Kelly always made an entrance so it could have been Victoria after all Roni became known as a cougar after Victoria had paid that high school kid to kiss her and recorded.

Roni quickly closed the safe and changed the combination. She could call detective Weaver and ask him to look into the matter but then again she didn't want any more attention. Victoria would probably end up twisting it around paint her as a pedophile. She nearly ended up in prison, it was Violet and a couple of customers including Dr Hopper who testified and claimed the young boy had kissed her. After that Roni ended her gig of tutoring; she had teaching credentials and all but she decided to stick to her bar. She got on her computer and researched the Storybooke, Maine.

Violet entered the bar after all she was always scrambling for money so she often did almost any honest labor. She work in Roni's bar, Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack, as a mechanic and often repair computers. She was lucky she knew many trades.

Violet was good friend's with Roni and often knew when something was bothering Roni.

Violet: What's on your mind you seem troubled.

Roni knew she could trust Violet.

Roni: You haven't seen Kelly or Victoria lurking around the bar.

Violet: No, I would have had the pleasure of escorting Victoria with my foot, as for Kelly unfortunately I can't do that but I haven't seen any of those witches. They are still hibernation in their caves. Why do you ask?

Roni took out the picture of her and the young boy.

Roni: Someone left this in the safe. I've never been to Storybooke or know the kid. I looked up the state of Maine and there's no town called Storybooke. This has to be a joke or something. Someone clearly made this photoshop picture. I would never dressed like that in a million years.

Violet looked at the picture. She stared at it and held it in her hand.

Violet: I hate to break it to you but the picture is not a fake. I worked most of my life with photoshop and it's impossible to make a picture this authentic look at the shadows it's impossible to created that. The scary part is I heard of Storybrooke. You don't believe in magic by any chance?

Roni looked at her with disbelief and confusion.

Roni: What? where is this town?

Violet: The town Storybooke, I read about it on a diary many years ago… I've been looking for it but it doesn't exist… the diary claimed Storybrooke was created by a magical curse.

Roni: What? That can't be right?

Violet: I don't know what else to tell you.

Roni: Sure it's that kinda of talking that gets you locked up or a patient with Dr. Hopper just ask Tilly... Tilly...

Violet: Tilly, you don't mean the crazy girl that sometimes helps Weaver.

Roni began to gather her things. She knew exactly who to visit, Tilly. She figured that perhaps the girl was not as crazy as she seemed.

Roni: Can you please finished closing. I have something to do.

Violet: Where are you going?

Roni: To find Tilly.

Part V

Roni spend a good hour combing the streets for Tilly. She asked anyone she could find about the girl's whereabouts but no one seemed to know. Then she recalled how detective Weaver had her running errands, she figured that he might know where she lived or hanged out. She quickly made her way to Weaver's apartment. Although she never liked him, he was her only hope of finding Tilly.

She walked over to his building afraid that he wouldn't open the door. He was a loner who had no friends and only lived to serve. The only way you could meet up with him was if you had information on a case. She was about to ring the buzzer when she saw an old lady walking her dog. She quickly walked up to the door and grabbed it before it closed. She could only hope that Weaver would help her.

She stood in front of the door for just a second. She could hear Weaver's voice; he was arguing with someone. She took a deep breathe and summoned all her courage and knocked the door. She heard the arguing had stop.

Weaver: Re...Roni, what brings you to my door.

Roni was embarrassed but she needed the truth. She didn't want to have the whole where is Tilly conversation in the hallway.

Roni: Can I come in...

He motioned her to come in and was surprised he was alone. She walked in nervous unable to bring herself to ask him about Tilly. She could perhaps ask him what to do about the break in after all he was still a detective.

Weaver: Roni, it's late and I was getting ready for bed. What brings you here?

Roni: I'm looking for someone.

Weaver: Rogers is still at the station...

Roni: The matter requires some discretion and Rogers is too new.

Weaver: Why are you really here for?

Roni: Someone was in my safe but they didn't take anything they left something and one of your associates might be able to help me understand. I'm looking for Tilly.

Weaver: I haven't seen...

The moment was interrupted by Tilly walking in.

Tilly: We should just tell her.

Roni looked at them confused.

Weaver: The picture, I placed in your safe.

Roni: Why? So it's real? How?

Tilly took out the vile containing the memory potion.

Tilly: Drink this it will answer all your questions.

Roni looked at her like she was crazy and then at Weaver.

Roni: This was a huge mistake.

Weaver: Regina, please you want the truth.

He had called her Regina, something about the name sounded familiar. She boldly took the potion and drank it. It took a few seconds and all her memories came flooding back. She remembered everything about the Enchanted Forest, Storybooke and the curse.

Roni: Gold? What happened? How did we ended here? I remember we were in the Enchanted Forest helping Henry... what happened to Storybooke?

Weaver had a cynical smile in his face.

Weaver: Good to have you back. This isn't a courtesy wake up. I need your help to save Gideon, my son the one that you easily sacrifice.

Roni: He volunteer...

Weaver: Sure that's easy for you to say he's not your son.

Roni: We couldn't let Henry sacrifice himself... we got an message from the apprentice... Henry's death would doom us all.

Weaver: So Gideon was expendable.

Roni: No, he agree...

Tilly: Papa, please this is not the time for reproaches.

Roni had a worried look in her eyes.

Roni: Do we have a plan? We need to find out what happened to Storybooke... and how much time has passed...

Weaver smiled wickedly.

Weaver: I could twist Drizella's neck until she offers a solution.

Tilly gave him a scolding look.

Roni: Well we have the advantage of knowing who they really are. The curse cannot be broken by true loves kiss. If Henry kisses Violet... he dies.

Weaver: We can worry about the curse later. We need to stop Drizella from summoning Gothel. I have the resurrection amulet so I can free Gideon but I need Anastasia.

Roni: No, we are not killing anyone.

Weaver: There is another way and it will kill two birds with one stone. It requires me to wake up Anastasia.

Roni: What? How? We have no magic?

Weaver: Speak for yourself.

He waved his hand and a briefcase appears. He waved his hand one more time and they are inside Gold's Pawnbroker. The briefcase was a portal into his shop.

Roni looked out the window expecting to see Storybooke but saw nothing.

Weaver walked up to her.

Weaver: It's an illusion.

He packed up all the potions he needed to create the spell and the sorcerer's hat.

They returned back to Weaver's apartment. He could see the doubt in Roni and Tilly's faces.

Roni: Is there no other way? I don't think waking up Anastasia is the right choice.

Weaver: I understand your doubt but she is meant to take the dark one's power.

Roni backed away and looked at him with with anger and disbelief.

Roni: So this is a personal errand.

Tilly: No, it's more than that. The child possess all the qualities to become the guardian. She can wield the magic for good.

Roni: That's a dangerous game you two are playing.

Weaver: There is no danger in the truth.

Roni: What truth and how do you know all this.

Weaver: Look I don't expect you to trust me but don't stand on my way.

Roni looked at Weaver, they have known each other for so long she could see Belle had changed him.

Roni: She was right, in believing in you.

Weaver was sad to hear her talk about Belle.

Weaver: I have to do good by her, I owe it to her after everything I put her through.

Tilly: Don't worry we will see her again.

Roni: Victoria will not hand us Anastasia.

Weaver: That's not the problem, the problem is Drizella. She cast the curse and she won't let us break it that easily. She wants to resurrect Gothel to finished what she started.

Roni: How did you get your magic?

Weaver waved his hand.

Weaver: That should do it.

Roni conjured one of her fireballs.

Roni: Thank you, it feels so good to be back. I can handle Drizella.

Weaver: Don't…

Roni: She really did change you. I'm sorry about Gideon, I didn't want to… he volunteer.

Weaver: Don't worry I'll bring him back.

Weaver looked at Tilly.

Weaver: Please wait here, I can't be worry about you.

Tilly: I can help you.

Weaver: I know you can but please, I need to know you are safe.

He waved his hand and disappears; Regina does the same.

Part VI

Victoria was in her office pacing around. She had lost so much already, her husband had died loving another, her daughter Drizella hated her and her beloved Anastasia was frozen in time. She remembered the silly young girl she was before all this. She had married young to the man she loved and had two beautiful daughters then her life crumble. She was locked in a tower and lost it all and when she was freed it was too late. All she had left was Anastasia and she would do anything to wake her up.

She still had not found the spell to wake her up. She was angry at her ex husband for saving Ella and not Anastasia. She was looking through some magic books for the spell. She had nothing left to lose, she would give up her life for her beloved Anastasia.

She was reading a book that talked about resurrection; her thoughts were interrupted by Weaver.

Victoria was startle, confused as to how he got in.

Victoria: How did you get in?…the door…I thought you didn't have magic.

Weaver: I don't have time to explain. I can wake up Anastasia.

Victoria pretended not to understand.

Victoria: Who's Anastasia?

Weaver: Look I don't have times for games, Lady Tremaine, or do you still go by Rapunzel?

Victoria: Rumpelstiltskin, what do you want?

Weaver: To save my son and in exchange I'll wake up Anastasia.

Victoria: What's your price? You never do anything without a price.

Weaver: How about Anastasia owes me a favor.

Victoria: No, I will not let you hurt her.

Weaver: I promise not to hurt her. All I need is for her to cast a spell to save my son.

Victoria: She's a twelve year old girl with no magical powers.

Weaver: But she will once she wakes up.

He waved his hand and Anastasia's body appeared in front of them.

He took out the dark one's dagger and all the potions he brought from his shop. He waved his hand and a cloud of purple smoke appeared heading directly to Anastasia.

Victoria rushed over to her just in time to see her open her eyes. Anastasia looked confused lost in her own mind.

Anastasia: Mother…

Weaver to Anastasia.

Weaver: Time to go little one.

Before Victoria could react he took Anastasia into his arms and waved his hand and they disappeared.

Victoria: NO!

He reached the safety of his apartment where Tilly was waiting impatiently.

Anastasia looked around the apartment. She seemed so young yet so mature for her age. She looked straight at him.

Anastasia: Rumpelstiltskin, may I ask why did you bring me here?

Weaver: I need your help little one.

Anastasia: Belle, she told me this would happened.

Weaver looked at her with confusion.

Weaver: You know Belle?

Anastasia: Yes, in a dream… she asked me to help you. Don't worry Gideon will be fine.

She took the resurrection amulet from his pocket, held it in her hand and then amulet broke.

Weaver fell to his knees thinking he had lost his son.

Weaver: NO!

Anastasia put her hand in his shoulder. Gideon appeared in the apartment.

Gideon: Papa, you save me.

Weaver: Gideon, you're alive.

Tilly, Gideon and Weaver hugged each other, they were happy to be reunited once again.

Anastasia had been present just watching this family reunion.

Anastasia: I'm ready…

Weaver looked at her sadly.

Weaver: I'm sorry my little one… there's no other way.

Anastasia: I know… I've seen it. I just wish…

Gideon: Papa, I don't understand, what are you talking about?

Weaver: She's meant to hold the dark one's power.

Gideon: She's but a child...

Tilly: She's the guardian, she is meant to take papa's place.

Weaver looked into her eyes but something about the child seemed to stop him. He remembered his life with Belle the sweet moments they had. He wanted to do good by her to live up to the man she had wanted him to be.

Anastasia was holding out her hands waiting for him to give her the power.

He looked at Gideon and Tilly.

Weaver: No, I'm sorry... I can't... you are free…

He waved his hand and Anastasia disappeared. He sends her back to Victoria.

Tilly and Gideon were by his side.

Tilly: She would have been so proud of you. You spared the girl from the power.

Regina appeared just in time to witness Weaver spare Anastasia.

Regina: She really changed you.

Gideon: What about the curse?

Regina: We still can't break the curse but I've made sure Drizella will never use magic again. I have stripped her of her power.

Weaver: I have an idea that might just work. I can take the curse upon myself...

Tilly: NO! It will kill you...

Gideon: We won't let you do it.

Weaver: Its been decided... just tell your mother I love her and I'm sorry I couldn't be with her. Once I'm dead you'll be able to wake up your mother.

Weaver took out the sorcerer's hat and before they could stop him raised the dagger. The town began to disappeared and they all reappeared in the Enchanted forest.

Part VII

All the inhabitants of Hyperion Heights returned to the Enchanted forest with their memories. They all began to disperse returning to their lives. Regina, Henry, and Violet stayed there. Regina looked around to see Rumpelstiltskin on the floor unconscious. Gideon and Alice were by his side. They were surprised to see Emma, August, Jefferson, Belle.

Emma ran to Henry and Killian's arms.

Killian: Swan, what are you doing here?

Emma: We receive a message from a white rabbit, saying you were in trouble and needed our help.

Belle was by Rumpelstiltskin's side. She was trying to hold back her tears.

Alice: How did you wake up?

Belle: I heard you're father calling me...

There was a silence for a moment it was Regina that broke it.

Regina: He save us all...

Gideon took Rumpelstiltskin's pulse.

Gideon: He's not dead.

He took the dagger that was in Rumpelstiltskin's hand. The name disappeared and then it disintegrated.

They all looked at Belle; she leaned over to kiss him in the hope that true love's kiss would wake him up.

Rumpelstiltskin: Belle?

Belle: See you are worthy of love.

He smiled and she helped him off the floor that was when she realized his foot was broken.

Regina waved her hand but nothing happened.

Rumpelstiltskin: I'm mortal now so magic won't work on me.

She waved her hand none more time and his cane appeared.

Regina took out the apprentice wand and a portal opened so they could all returned to Storybooke.

Regina looked at Belle, Rumpelstiltskin, Gideon and Alice.

Regina: Aren't you coming?

Belle smiled at Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle: We travel enough, we should go home.

They were all about to jump but Alice stayed back. She hugged Belle, Rumpelstiltskin and Gideon.

Alice: I'll be there real soon... I have one more adventure before I can go home.

They all jumped into the portal leaving Alice behind. She waved her hand and the dark one's dagger appeared with the name Alice on it. Then the dagger turned back into Excalibur, and finally returned into the holy grail that Merlin had found over a millennia ago.

She held the cup in her hand. She was good at hiding things, after all she was Rumpelstiltskin's daughter. She waved her hand again and the cup disappears just as the white rabbit appears.

Alice: You're late?

White Rabbit: Well you do have high standards. That's a dangerous game you play.

Alice: Did you get it?

He handed her the crimson crown.

White Rabbit: Yes, but are you sure? It's bad enough you took the dark one's curse upon yourself now you want to contact the dead?

Alice: I need to speak with Merlin. He's the only one who understands the power.

White Rabbit: Just don't bring anything or anyone back... we finally have peace...

Alice: Don't worry... thank you for everything, now go to your wife and kids.

The White Rabbit disappeared leaving Alice alone. She waved hand and all the ingredients appeared and she created the potion to that allows her to use the crimson crown.

The potion began to fizzle and Merlin appears.

Alice: Merlin?

Merlin: Why, do you call upon me, Alice?

She wasn't surprised that the great wizard new her name.

Alice: Please… I've taken the power… I need your help.

Merlin: Opening any communication with the dead is dangerous. You've done great my child very few could return excalibur to its original form and restore the balance between dark and light. You'll figure it out, the sorcerer's mansion contains secrets beyond. All the answers you seek can be found there. Don't make the same mistake I made.

He disappeared leaving Alice with a few answers and the terrible true. She was the guardian, she would live forever. She could never fall in love because it was too painful. She would have to buried, her mother, father and Gideon. Although her fate was a terrible burden she would do it again if it meant she could see her parents happily. She waved her hand and opened a portal that lead her back to Storybrooke, to her home. It was thanks to Alice sacrificed that all the inhabitants of Storybrooke go their well deserve happy ending.


End file.
